buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
2003
A list of real world events in related to the Buffyverse. January *01 — Novel collection The Lost Slayer complete: The Lost Slayer Omnibus released. *07 — ''Buffy'' season 7 episode 11: "Showtime" first aired. *15 — ''Angel'' season 4 episode 08: "Habeas Corpses" first aired. *21 — Buffy season 7 episode 12: "Potential" first aired. *22 — Angel season 4 episode 09: "Long Day's Journey" first aired. *29 — Angel season 4 episode 10: "Awakening" first aired. February *03 — Novel book Impressions released. *04 — Buffy season 7 episode 13: "The Killer in Me" first aired. *05 — Angel season 4 episode 11: "Soulless" first aired. *05 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #53: Deuces Wild released. *11 — Buffy season 7 episode 14: "First Date" first aired. *12 — Angel season 4 episode 12: "Calvary" first aired. *18 — Buffy season 7 episode 15: "Get It Done" first aired. *25 — Buffy season 7 episode 16: "Storyteller" first aired. *26 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #54: The Big Fold released. March *01 — Game book Buffy RPG: The Magic Box released. *01 — Game book Buffy RPG: Monster Smackdown released. *01 — Script book The Script Book volume 6: The Script Book: Season Two, Volume 4 released. *01 — Novel book Monster Island released. *05 — Angel season 4 episode 13: "Salvage" first aired. *12 — Angel season 4 episode 14: "Release" first aired. *19 — Angel season 4 episode 15: "Orpheus" first aired. *25 — Buffy season 7 episode 17: "Lies My Parents Told Me" first aired. *26 — Angel season 4 episode 16: "Players" first aired. *26 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #55: Dawn and Hoopy the Bear released. *26 — Comic collection Buffy Classic volume 14: Note from the Underground released. April *02 — Angel season 4 episode 17: "Inside Out" first aired. *07 — Novel book Sanctuary released. *09 — Angel season 4 episode 18: "Shiny Happy People" first aired. *15 — Buffy season 7 episode 18: "Dirty Girls" first aired. *16 — Angel season 4 episode 19: "The Magic Bullet" first aired. *23 — Angel season 4 episode 20: "Sacrifice" first aired. *23 — Comic issue Fray #07: The Gateway released. *23 — Comic collection Willow & Tara released. *29 — Buffy season 7 episode 19: "Empty Places" first aired. *30 — Angel season 4 episode 21: "Peace Out" first aired. *30 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #56: Slayer, Interrupted, Part One released. May *01 — Novel book Blood and Fog released. *06 — Buffy season 7 episode 20: "Touched" first aired. *07 — Angel season 4 episode 22: "Home" first aired, marking the conclusion of season 4. *13 — Buffy season 7 episode 21: "End of Days" first aired. *20 — Buffy season 7 episode 22: "Chosen" first aired, marking the conclusion of the season as well as the series. *28 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #57: Slayer, Interrupted, Part Two released. June *02 — Novel book Chosen: The One released. *11 — Comic issue Buffy Classic extra: Chaos Bleeds released. *24 — Video game Wrath of the Darkhul King released. *25 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #58: Slayer, Interrupted, Part Three released. July *01 — Script book The Script Book volume 7: The Script Book: Season Three, Volume 1 released. *02 — Comic collection Buffy Classic volume 15: Viva Las Buffy! released. *07 — Novel book Seven Crows released. *23 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #59: Slayer, Interrupted, Part Four released. *29 — Game book Angel Roleplaying Game: Corebook released. August *04 — Novel book Chaos Bleeds released. *06 — Comic issue Fray #06: All Hell released. *26 — Reference book Chaos Bleeds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide released. *27 — Video game Chaos Bleeds released. *27 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #60: A Stake to the Heart, Part One released. September *01 — Script book The Script Book volume 8: The Script Book: Season Three, Volume 2 released. *01 — Novel book Mortal Fear released. *03 — Game book Angel Roleplaying Game: Director's Screen released. *10 — Comic story Tales extra: Dames released. *24 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #61: A Stake to the Heart, Part Two released. *30 — Album Radio Sunnydale released. October *01 — ''Angel'' season 5 episode 01: "Conviction" first aired, marking the beginning of the season. *06 — Novel book Fearless released. *08 — Angel season 5 episode 02: "Just Rewards" first aired. *15 — Angel season 5 episode 03: "Unleashed" first aired. *22 — Angel season 5 episode 04: "Hell Bound" first aired. *22 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #62: A Stake to the Heart, Part Three released. *29 — Angel season 5 episode 05: "Life of the Party" first aired. November *01 — Anthology book Tales of the Slayer volume 3: Tales of the Slayer, Volume 3 released. *05 — Angel season 5 episode 06: "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" first aired. *11 — Novel book Cursed released. *12 — Angel season 5 episode 07: "Lineage" first aired. *19 — Angel season 5 episode 08: "Destiny" first aired. *19 — Comic collection Fray complete: Fray (trade paperback) released. *26 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #63: A Stake to the Heart, Part Four, marking the conclusion of the series. *26 — Comic collection Fray complete: Fray (hardcover) released. December *01 — Novel book Solitary Man released. *10 — Comic issue Tales of the Vampires #01: Tales of the Vampires, Part One released. *24 — Comic collection Buffy Classic volume 16: Slayer, Interrupted released. ---- fr:2003 nl:2003 Category:Chronology (real world)